Oddballs
by HAZZARD OVERFLOW
Summary: A man who is perfect but bored. A girl with inverted sides. Lets put them together and see how it goes. btw I couldn't find original so I picked this. Sorry if you looked for the actually anime
1. Chapter 0 Prologe

Hello everyone my name is Mighty TAB X. I just joined the site and let me say i'm super excited to be here. I decided to join because of a) my dad talking to me, b) I like making up stories, and c) I was recently inspired by greyking46 a fellow writer on here who I am very impressed with. So without further ado, **LADIIIIES AND GENTALMEEEEEN** behold the story of oddballs.

Empty. I think that the best word to describe me. I don't really feel much. Not like killer empty no I mean just empty.

"Hey."

It's kinda hard to describe at the moment. I should probably tell you how I got like this.

"HEY!"

Like most stories I think I'll start at once upon a ti-

" **HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"** A biker dressed dude stood in front of me

Oh. I guess I was so deep in thought I took a wrong turn home and walked into a gang. I would say i'm surrounded by about 4 men with poles, knifes, and the leader had a gun aimed at me.

"What do you think you're doing waltzing in here on our territory like this. Do you know who we are. We are the Badass Bandits and we don't take kind to cops, government, civilians or - AHHH!.

He probably doesn't hate the actual word or the scream it's most likely because I slipped a pencil into my hand when they were focused on my face when no one was looking and threw it at his eye when he aimed his gun during his long ass speech bad people seem to enjoy.

As I tackle him during the distraction to get the gun I state "First off this building is public property not your's." "Ahhhh" he screamed as i twisted his arm till it snapped. "If i want to 'waltz in' as you put it i can to it just fine." I grab the gun on the floor with one arm while the other blocks a pole from member number 2.

"Second what kind of name like 'Badass Bandits' seems good or stikes fear into a person." I trip 2 and take his pole as I use it to whack his over the head. "Try something clever like The severed riders, or frenzy men." I grab a knife with to fingers as 3 swang it and drove the pole into his gut taking the wind out of him. "Not those though cause that would be copyright."

"Finally, This is the one I find most notable, If I am a 'Fucking Idiot' Then how", I state as i threw the knife through 4's leg, "Did I take you all down." I drop the weapons as I walk away and try to find my way home.

As you saw in there, or actually read, I am really good in a fight. This actually has a simple explanation …. I'm perfect at everything. Now I may seem narcissistic at that statement but it's true.

Like I was saying before my 'once upon a time' was interrupted I was a kid named kaito who wanted to try everything. You know see what I liked and didn't like. I did video games and beat them all pretty quickly. I did karate and became a black belt by day 4. I did spelling bee and said every word without hesitation or second thought.

I am truly perfect at everything and my life is … COMPLETE SHIT. I If you have done thing i have done you would know why some things are done. For competition and the thrill of it. If you always win without ever having a problem it gets boring pretty fucking fast.

I tried everything to see if i wasn't perfect. Athletics, Computer test, Even dating at a time. But sadly no. I eventually was able to go nationals at the first to so I gave them up. And dating … I was the one to end every relationship. I kept it up for 3 month a girl for 2 years.

I once even tried 10 girls at a time and waited 5 months on the total relationship to see if they noticed ... They didn't. After 5 months I brought them together and flat out told them the truth. After self debating they all screamed at once "let's do a harem!" After that I did the only rational thing at the time. I jumped through the second story window, ran, and moved the family to a new city.

How ever there my name had preceded me and word got out fast.

"Hey kaito what u-" as I was tapped on the shoulder my instincts from the fight earlier kicked in and I grabbed the arm and moved around me. "Ahh. Jezz man what the hell!" I realized it was suzuya so I let go. "Sorry man I took out a gang earlier and the fights still in me.

"What like a superhero?" "No like they were annoying my personal space with stupidity"

"Ah, warning don't be stupid around kaito the genius. You will get your ass kicked." He then laughed at his own joke.

Suzuya is a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He is pretty average as a build and prefers to, like me, to wear the school uniform of a white button up shirt and black pants. Speaking of which I never really described my self. I have black hair and purple eyes. My hair is short unlike suzuya who prefers to go Ichigo anime style.

Any way suzuya is my best friend. I met him in front of the school gates with a table of food and spices. When I walked by he screamed so loudly "KAITO! I challenge your level of perfection!" Well, This is new I thought to myself. "Right here I will give us the both spiciest forms of rice!" he exclaimed

"Ok. but could you stop yelling it's getting annoying." "Oh, sure." He then prepped both rice bowls with spices and mixed them evenly. "Whoever can eat the most wins. You." He pointed to a random student in the lot. "You are the judge of us." "Ok your funeral."

The kid stood and said "On your marks. Get set. GO!" He then started eating rapidly as I pulled out chopsticks. After Three bikes He then Screamed "AHHH" I then proceeded to finish the whole bowl. "You know" I stated while eating "Add some ghost pepper and paprika and you can get this ten times more spicey."

I finished and stated "itadakimasu." As maners. After school he came up to me "You may have survived That challenge but I have a new one. Riddles!" I stare at him blankly as I wonder how stupid he thinks I am.

"I will ask you three and you ask me three. Most right wins. First, what has three legs in the mor-" "Man" I stated. "But … but … I didn't even finish." "Then try something harder." He looked angry as he said "Ok, What's harder to catch-" "Your breath" After that he said "Why don't you try then." He said with a smirk."Fine, You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am ."

He stared dumbfoundedly as he thought. "Humans?" "No history." He then screamed in rage as he exclaimed "I am going to challenge you in everything until I win and If you think i'll give up then dream on." After that statement I smiled.

"And I look forward to the day where I am not proven to be perfect." After challenge after challenge we eventually bonded. We usually hang out after school on the way home.

"So" he started bringing us back to the present. "Can you guess what I did on the way here." He smirked at the statement. "Lets see you tapped my shoulder and slipped a note in my pocket, also you took my wallet." I state smirking back. "Dam, Though I had you on that one." I took out the note which simply had the word winner written on it. "Seems appropriate." I state.

"Well see you man." "Later" I walk into my house as he left. "Hey guys I'm home." "Hey kaito. Could you take the garbage out i'm fixing dinner." "Ok." My mother is a nice woman who cherishes life she usually does everything around the house. She has purple eyes and red hair. "Dad still not home." "No he's working late tonite sweetie."

My dad is a businessman who takes his job seriously. He works a lot but makes sure to spend time with his family. He has black hair, Which is where i get my looks from apparently." He has an ok build and is a tall man. "Hey kaito." My sister says as she hugs me. "Hey sis."

My sister's name is Eri and is a redhead like my mom with green eyes. She is energetic but at the same time she keeps to herself. She is 16, one year from me, And goes to the same school as me. I don't hate her but I just see her as a person but she tries to work my but off.

As far as I know she Isn't jealous of my fame or talents and actually tries to encourage them. Not very supportive in my book.

After dinner I say goodnight to everyone and head to my computer. I have a b personal system to influx money over stocks so I can have enough money for college. I also like to surf the web for creative stories. I find Imagination as the only thing I lack even though I can write a damn good story.

After 11 I decided to head to my bed. While waiting to go to sleep thinking of my boring life and never getting a challenge. Little did I know It would all change the next day when I met her. … Did you really think I was going to end this with something so cliche. Ha, shows what you know. That saying is stupid and unoriginal. … It was when I met them.

Well that's the intro. I hope you like.


	2. Chapter 1: Mrs nice

Hello there again people. Here is the start of a glorious adventure. P.s. I couldn't figure out the bar thingy so I'll do ***START*** and ***END*** for that.

 ***START***

The alarm just went off. It's 7 o'clock. I change my clothes and head down. My mom is talking with someone at the door.

"Morning Kaito, I left breakfast at the table". I eat silently and plan to head to school till my stops me. "Kaito I'm sorry to ask but we have new neighbors next door and their daughters starting at your school, could you walk her there". I sigh as I say "sure thing mom love you".

I start to head out and see what I assume is the girl I am walking. She has grey hair and what appears to be 2 eye of different colors. The right one has a white iris and the left one has a black. It's … actually kind of unsettling. Her build seems nice compared to girls her age.

She was wearing the school uniform but had more white on the skirt than usual.

"Hey there my name is Riko but please call me Rika k" She said with a puppy dog smile and a little kid voice. "Fine, follow me" I say without much emotion as I start walking. She follows closely as she replies " So what's your name". "Kaito".

"So Mr. Kaito do you have any family besides your mom". "My dad and my sister Eri". "Does she go to our school"? "No she goes to a private school close by". "Oh my, that sounds like an honor to go to a school like that" "No the people there are boring and uptight as hell, why don't you go if you like it so much"?

At that comment she grew a distant look. "I think they'd kick out someone like me" she replied sadly. "Well it's an ambition. You should try at least". "You think so hurray" she screamed.

After a bit of walking we reach the school. "KAITO KAZAMORA"! I turn and as expected suzuya Is standing there with a grin. "I have a challenge I know you can't win". He pulls a coin out of his pocket.

'Heads I win, tails you win". Who knows, maybe luck is my downfall. He flips the coin a total of 10 times … all heads! "Ah fine, heads I win, tails you lose". He flips the coin and it lands on it's side.

"AHHH! If this coin hit the fucking ground I win"! Rika gasped at the statement and said "you shouldn't use bad language. It's wrong and immoral". We just stare at her for a second. "Hey kaito who's the new chick by the way"? "Rika, a new neighbor and student. Rika this is my friend Suzuya".

"Hello suzuya, nice to meet you". She opens a hand to him which he shakes. "Ok then here we go". He tosses the coin into the air … a crow grabs it and flies to a nest nearby". "... I'm killing that bird".

Rika looks saddened by what he said. "That's not something nice people do" she replied in a sad voice. "Fine then, what would you do " he said sarcastically. She reached into her bag and pulled out some bread. She tore off a piece and started to climb the tree while everyone around watched

She gently begins to scoot toward the bird which takes notice and prepares to defend his nest. "It's ok , I'm not here to harm your nest". She then reveals the bread piece and slowly moves it to the bird. "Heres some food for you". The bird starts to peek at it as she moves her other hand toward the bird to pet. While at the same time she slips the coin from the nest to her hand

"Goodbye now ' she states as she climbs down the tree, walks toward Suzuya. "Heres your coin back" . She then starts walking to the school while everyone stands dumbfounded.

'Note to self, learn to be good with animals'.

As class started the class was introduced to Riko who wanted to be called Rika for some reason. Mr. kenta then stated to the class as he stated words that would send a shiver down any student's spine. "... Pop … quiz" "Ughhhh" Most of the class groans. The only 2 people didn't were me and Rika. 'Strange. first day, pop quiz, and still she smiles' I thought to myself.

After the test we learned stuff for most of the day. I just spaced out on my phone and answered right when called on to make sure not to get in trouble. Suzuya was used as class guinea pig and tended to get them wrong. Rika volunteered to solve most questions and always got them right.

After school we headed home. Suzuya was in detention for wrong problems so it was just me and Rika walking home. "School was fun" she states happily. "So is suzuya allway that mean"? "Yeah. But he did have a point in his comment, you are literally as obliviously sweet and energetic as bubbles from powerpuff". She gasped "you like that show to. EAKKK"!

I facepalm myself. "No I'm don't really like anything". "You have to like something". "No, It's a choice and I don't have to. It's a choice". After that we walk home in awkward silence. "Well, see you wednesday" she said as she went to her house. "Yeah no, today is monday and school is tomorrow". "I know" she replied.

I went inside as my sister greeted me "hey Kaito how was school"? "Weird" I reply. She gives me a look but doesn't push. When I go to bed thinking about the strange girl next door, not knowing how strange she really was.

 ***END***

That's the end of the first chap. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
